Darkling
This is ModernTsunami1’s OC made for a contest, so do not steal/edit without permission. Appearance ”Oh, there’s that weird crippled hybrid,” -one of Darkling’s siblings. Darkling could pass for a Hivewing at first glance. He has the build of a Hivewing and mostly black scales. The one thing that screamed hybrid were the three wings. He has three wings, one was a solid colored Hivewing wing that wasn’t transparent, and the other two were translucent Nightwing ones. The two Nightwing wings are on the same side, with the other on the other side, making it harder to fly. He has a giant build, with slightly smaller arms. His scales all mostly black, with a few stripes of dark red along his snout. On the underside of all his wings, there are bright yellow star patterns, and there was a band of silver along his tail. He keeps himself rather tall, but the moment he makes a mistake, he immediately looks down humbly. His bright silver eyes show menace, but it’s hard to believe with his goofy smile and obnoxious body. Personality ”I like to think that I’m funny, but I have no idea,”-Darkling Darkling is rather goofy and sweet. He’s pretty reckless and bumps into everything. He’s never quiet unless he’s writing, which is like his therapy He's protective, but not, "I will die for you," protective, usually putting himself first. He's pretty insecure, mainly because of his siblings and parents. This causes him to easily be embrassed and sad, but he always seems happy on the outside. History Darkling hatched in a small town named Strength, where the only thing they cared about was strength. His egg sat in a bunch of other eggs on the night of the hatching. Half the eggs were silver in the moonlight, while others were already cracking. But Darkling‘s sat quietly as all his siblings hatched, with a small line of silver on it. When every egg other than Darkling’s had hatched, Duskmaker looked at the black egg. ”Should we just throw that one off a cliff?” he muttered, ”Maybe,” Fly said. ”He’s too weak anyways.” Just then, the egg hatched, slowly. First, the little dragonet traced a talon across the eggshell, making a small hole, big enough for him to slip through. Then, after tracing it over and over again, he carefully flopped out. This dragonet was wrong immediately. His arms were too small, making him pretty useless in a fight. Duskmaker and Fly debated all night whether or not to kill him, while poor Darkling sat there, confused. Eventually, they decided to let him live, but only if they sent him to extra classes, and worked on his strength everyday. For all his childhood, he was bullied by his siblings and took extra classes everyday to improve his strength, but it clearly wasn’t working. When he turned 7, it was time for the test, which decided whether or not they were allowed to stay in the town. Of course, he failed. He moved to the Rainforest, where the other NightWings never accepted him for being a hybrid. But eventually, they respected his writing, which was amazing. He lived a great life for 3 years, selling his works and becoming an amazing writer. He met his soulmate, Kiwi, and they planned to marry when they both turned 11. When he turned 10, however, he was wandering through the forest when Duskmaker appeared out of the tree. He grabbed him by his neck, snarling. ”Time to die, weakling,” he snarled. Being weak, it was impossible for him to fight back as he was dragged to the highest tree in the Rainforest. Duskmaker then binded his wings and said, “This is what I should have done 10 years ago.” He threw him down, and he broke his neck on a rock. The Rainforest dragons mourned his death for a little, but then moved on quickly. Relationships Fly "Who? Fly? Oh. Um, sure. I honestly forgot who she was."-Darkling He doesn’t hate his mother and doesn’t exactly want her to love him either. She‘s just sort of there. They rarely talk, and when they do, it’s stiff conversations. Duskmaker "Get him, away from me! I don't want to see him again!"-Darkling He hates his father and his killer. The moment his father muttered about killing him when he was an egg, the hatred was mutual. Even after moving to the Rainforest, he still haunted his nightmares about him coming to kill him, which did happen. His siblings "I'm sorry! I tried! But isn't this story good?"-Darkling He just wants to impress them. Sure, they bullied him, but he still wants to prove himself to them. Even when he failed the test, a part of him wanted to stay with his siblings to prove he was just as good as them, and after his writing gained him recognition, he half did it to impress his siblings. Kiwi "Kiwi! Hi! Thanks for coming! Not that you had to. Whatever. But still, thanks."-Darkling. His RainWing soulmate. He loves her, and the feeling is mutual. They started off as best friends but after some pushing from Kiwi, Darkling finally agreed. This made Darkling appreciate Kiwi's determination to have her way. Quotes "Please don't kill me! I promise, I can be better!" "I'm not crippled! I'm just different." "Yay, writing!" Trivia *Darkling was made for a hybrid contest. Gallery Darkling_for_Modern.png|FR ref by Pokeball! Category:NightWings Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)